


Sleepy

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But wow what a cutie, Drabble, Fluff, He sounds drunk, I have no shame, M/M, Short!Tony, Sleepy!Tony, Tony is so ooc, Tony is tired, no regrets, shameless fluff, therefor ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Tony is short, wants coffee, Steve, and is passing out. Whatever is Steve to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Coffee. 

The one thought Tony could lucidly process was the need for coffee. As the elevator dinged, he idly wondered what time it was. He stepped out, and found that it was night. Late, from what he could tell. He moved over across the kitchen common area, bee lining to the coffee machine. The back of his mind was trying to calculate the velocity of the new repulsers, the rate of energy used by the new suit, and…Steve? No no no, coffee. He needed coffee, not Steve, Steve was asleep, silly brain. He looked around in the dim light, coffee no where in sight.

“Coffee…need…” He mumbled. He didn’t notice Steve at the large table, eyeing him with concern.

“Tony?” He called out. He got no response.

Tony looked around, and then up and- oh, there it was. Up there. On the shelf. Where he couldn’t reach. Damn it…

Steve watched as Tony finally seemed to find what he was looking for, letting out a disappointed moan. He sounded exhausted, and Steve decided to fix that. He got up, putting down the newspaper he was busy reading. He walked over, noting the way Tony was swaying from side to side.

“Tony.” No response. “Tony.” Small ‘hmm.’ “Tony, you need to go to sleep. Come on, you’re going to bed.”

Tony felt sad. Coffee, why were you so high up? Steve stop talking, and-Steve? He turned to face him, Steve looking relieved. Wait, bed? No, no, coffee. He needed coffee.

“I think you need sleep more than anything, Tony. Coffee isn’t going to help at this point.” But- “Bed, Tony, c’mon.” Tired. Oh, his brain was tired, poor thing. Bed. Oh, bed sounded nice. Very nice, actually. He felt his eyes droop.

Tony seemed to be falling asleep on the spot, to Steve’s amusement. He was mumbling, way past the help of caffeine, and his eyes were closed, oh, better grab him before- Steve leapt forward, grabbing Tony as he stumbled sideways. Picking him up, he met no protest, rather, Tony moved in closer to him, mumbling incoherently.

Steve was warm, nice, and oh wow this was why he loved him. Ok, bed, Steve, and sleep sounded nice. All three of which he had right now. And-no, Steve, come baaaccckkk. He heard soft laughter, and then there was Steve again, all warm and cuddly, and wow Tony loved him. He felt a kiss on the top of his head, and then all went dark.

Steve carried Tony up to their room, Tony mumbling about loving him over and over, and wanting to sleep. He set him on the bed, moving away, and Tony let out a quiet whine. He let out a small huff of a laugh, ruffling Tony’s hair before moving around to lie beside him, pulling him close. Tony mumbled something about love again, and Steve couldn’t help it. He loved him so much. He kissed Tony's head, and then Tony was out. Steve was quick to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my drabbles from my Tumblr page rosesareredandangelsarewhite.tumblr.com
> 
> I wish I could write better.


End file.
